


Call out for Me

by wbss21



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbss21/pseuds/wbss21
Summary: For a long time, he doesn’t understand.For a long time he believes, wildly, irrationally believes, she’ll come back for him.  She will.  She has to.//Six betrays Mono is the worst way possible, and Mono struggles to understand why.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares) & Original Character(s), Mono & The Thin Man, The Bullies & Mono (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Call out for Me

For a long time, he doesn’t understand.

For a long time he believes, wildly, irrationally believes, she’ll come back for him. She will. She has to.

Because it must have been an accident. 

That’s what he believes. That’s what he tells himself.

Six let him go. She let him go. But it must have been an accident, because Six was his friend. And he was her friend. And they had each other. Only had each other in all of it. In all of this horrible, terrifying world.

She didn’t have the strength, he thinks. To pull him up. She was weak and exhausted from what had happened. From having been in the tower. He weighed too much and she couldn’t pull him up, like she had so many times before, so easily.

So many times before, and she’d dragged him to safety like it was nothing. Because Six was strong. She was stronger than he was. He’d seen her so many times tear nailed down boards off of blocked doorways more easily than he ever could. Seen her run more quickly, jump farther. And she’d never had any trouble pulling him up before. She’d never had…

She’d stared at him, he remembers. Her eyes… 

Her eyes had been black with nothing.

Had they always been that way? He thinks... maybe...

He just hadn’t seen, hadn’t let himself see because he’d thought… he’d thought they were…

But he’d seen then, when she had hold of him, and the world crumbled away beneath them. When she held his hand, and her grip was strong. Sure. She held him, and looked at him with her dead, black eyes. Looked at him with no feeling. Like he wasn’t even there. 

And he knew, in that horrible moment. He knew.

She hadn’t dropped him by accident.

She’d torn her hand away. She hadn’t lost hold. His hand hadn’t slipped from her weakening fingers. She’d ripped herself free of his grip. Broken his desperate, pleading hold on her like she couldn’t stand the feel of his touch. 

And he’d felt it too, as she’d held him there those long, terrible moments. A pull on himself. His energy being torn up from him, out of his body. His power leaving him.

She’d taken it.

She’d taken his power.

And when she’d had it, when she’d gotten what she needed from him, she’d torn her hand away and let him fall.

Fall, fall, fall into the blackest dark.

Still… he believes. She’ll come for him. Because he came for her. He always came for her. Because they were friends. And friends helped each other. They cared about each other.

He cared about Six.

He believes it until he no longer can.  
When years have passed, and he sits, warped and twisted by the tower, and he is alone, and she never comes. 

She never comes for him.

And he falls again, into hopeless despair.

//

_“Hey… Six?”_

_The girl looks up at him from where she’s huddled against the wall, her face half hidden by the hood of her raincoat, and the long, black bangs which cover her eyes._

_The rain outside the overhang they’ve taken shelter under pounds the pavement hard, the sound of it filling Mono’s ears, roaring, only vaguely muffled by the paper bag over his head._

_It’s cold, the air thick with heavy moisture and the sky dark._

_He can feel the static in the air. The awful pressure of the waves emanating from somewhere in the center of the city. It feels sometimes like it’s going to crush his skull in._

_“What?” Six snaps after he doesn’t say anything, and Mono starts, shaking his head._

_“O-oh… s-sorry, I… I got you something to eat. I… I know it isn’t much, but…” he trails off, figuring it’s better just to show her than try to explain. And so he holds out the slightly soggy piece of bread he’d managed to scavenge from a nearby trash bin. He’d checked it over for mold and insects, and hadn’t found anything, so he’d figured it would be okay to eat._

_He’d heard Six’s stomach grumbling over the last few hours. Had noticed the way she kept holding her stomach, bending over and coughing weakly._

_She stares at the proffered food now, staring blankly at it before finally she reaches back, snatching it from his hand._

_Immediately she begins gnawing at it, and only after it’s half devoured does she seem to remember his presence, and she glances up at him._

_“… Thanks.” She mutters._

_She doesn’t really sound like she means it, but Mono figures that’s just the way Six is. She just says what she’s thinking, and doesn’t worry about being polite or nothing like that._

_Mono smiles at her, even though she can’t see it._

_“Here, I… I found us a blanket too. I mean, it’s kinda’ more like an old sheet I guess, but…”_

_Again he trails off, instead turning and running to fetch the rough materialled cloth. It’s sort of heavy, and he has to use all his strength to drag it over to where Six is still huddled. It half trails on the ground, but he thinks with how much it weighs, it’ll help keep them warm._

_Six watches him as he gets closer, her mouth turned down at the corners._

_“We can wrap it around ourselves.” Mono says, his breath heavy in his ears from the effort of dragging it._

_“… It’s dirty.” Six finally says something._

_Mono blinks, looking down at the sheet. His fingers tremble around where they’re curled in the material._

_It is kinda’ dirty, the end he’d dragged along the ground caked in mud and wet with rainwater. But the other half’s pretty clean and dry._

_“I… I guess, but… it’s better than being cold. Isn’t it?”_

_He looks back to Six, and through her bangs he can see her roll her eyes at him, before she pushes herself up to her feet and comes closer._

_“Fine. Let me have it.” She reaches out, taking hold of the sheet and tugging on it, and Mono lets it go._

_She turns it this way and that in her hands, before finally shrugging and pulling it around her shoulders, settling back to the ground with it._

_Mono looks back at her, his fingers reaching and fidgeting with the hem of his coat._

_“… Six?”_

_He hears her give a heavy sigh._

_“What is it?”_

_“… Can… Can I use it too?”_

_Another, heavy sigh, and Six lifts up her arm, inviting him into the extra space._

_Mono scrambles to join her, huddling down beside her._

_He knows better than to try and cuddle against her side, even though he wants to really bad. Last time he tried that though, she’d slapped him in the face, tearing his paper bag. He’d managed to find some tape which he’d torn off a cobbled together window screen and was able to use it to patch his bag back together, but he doesn’t want to risk making her mad again and having his bag ruined completely. It was already kind of falling apart from all the tumbling around, and the rain making it so wet. He needed his bag._

_He grabs hold of his end of the sheet, , pulling it tight around himself, shivering against the cold._

_He and Six sit in silence, listening as the rain continues to slap, even harder now, against the concrete streets beyond, until at last Mono feels the lids of his eyes beginning to grow heavy._

_He’s only vaguely aware of his head listing to the side, his limbs relaxing beneath the grimy sheet._

_He thinks he hears Six say something beside him, but it’s far away, and he can’t make out what it is._

_Blackness bleeds in deeper as his lids slip closed, and the world fades away._

_Mono dreams._

_Always the same dream._

_The hallway, and the door, and the terrible struggle to move. To reach it. An escape. A passage to freedom._

_He tries so desperately, but he never can reach it. Never can._

_Trapped in this place forever and ever…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so, Little Nightmares II effed me up, I'm not gonna lie. The ending had to be the saddest conclusion to a video game I've ever experienced, and, I know this is gonna piss some people off, but there's really no excuse for what Six did to Mono, other then the theory of her soul somehow being separated from her body, and it being the soulless, evil husk that let Mono fall, and not Six herself. That's a total possibility, and I hope even that it's the case, because otherwise, Six is just an awful person. 
> 
> I've seen a lot of people trying to excuse Six's decision to let Mono fall as justified because Mono let Six be taken by the Thin Man to begin with, but I just can't agree with that. The two actions aren't comparable, because Mono letting Six be taken wasn't a decision he made, it was a knee jerk reaction of terror from a young child who froze in fear. He didn't actively choose or allow Six to be taken, he didn't INTEND for it to happen. He simply became overwhelmed by his own terror and was paralyzed in place because of it. And afterward, he immediately went to go and rescue her, putting himself in immense danger at every turn to do so. Six, on the other hand, made a deliberate, active decision to let Mono fall to his presumable death. She didn't just simply let him go, she tore her hand out of his and then watched him fall with no kind of outward reaction at all, completely cold and apathetic. She acted with absolute intent, with malicious intent, her actions directly leading to the deliberate harm of another child, her actions taken with the intention of causing Mono harm. So, yeah, I just can't get behind this idea or excuse that they both betrayed one another. Mono didn't betray Six. He froze in fear, which is a perfectly normal reaction from a young child when faced with extreme danger. It's a perfectly normal reaction from an adult, even, let alone a young boy who's already been through so much. But what Six did to Mono can only be defined as pure betrayal. She let him go, let him fall to his presumable death, after he'd gone out of his way to save her own life multiple times. So that's just my view. 
> 
> I'm planning on having Mono break free from his imprisonment and the time loop in the tower, so don't worry! This isn't going to have a sad ending. I hope you enjoyed and if you have a chance, please leave a comment!


End file.
